


Five More Hours

by Scratchet



Series: My Prince Loki Short Stories [2]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic
Genre: Asgard, F/M, Imaginary Friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-19
Updated: 2014-01-19
Packaged: 2018-01-09 06:15:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1142466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scratchet/pseuds/Scratchet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki reflects on his feelings on Louisa</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five More Hours

**Author's Note:**

> This short story is set just as Louisa's Mother started dating Steven

The sun was shining as it usually did in Asgard on Loki’s face, his green eyes looking towards the Bifröst impatiently.

Five more hours,

He thought tapping on his window ceil,

Five hours before he could go to his Louisa, back to his Princess.

The God got up walking into his bed chamber pacing impatiently glancing at his volumes on the practice of spell casting grumbling at them. He had practiced and master everything among those pages so it was no use procrastinating again.

He sighed, sitting on his divan looking up to his marked ceiling where in his youth he had propelled his spells as he practiced. A few lighting marks where Thor had used Miolnir which Loki rolled his eyes at.

 _“Finished babysitting Brother?”_ Thor had yelled after him when he had returned to Asgard as he stalked his way back to his room. Somewhere he knew he could be left alone…

“BROTHER!”

… Sometimes.

“What is it Thor?” He yelled just as his door was being thrown open. His older brother strutting himself in like he owned the place, his red cap gesticulating behind him. Miolnir (as it usually was) was at his side which he grasped defensively.

Thor smiled his bright smile at him, the look showing his arrogance,

“Father wishes us to go to Muspelheim!”

Loki sighed in his hand looking up to his brother, “Us or you and the Warriors Three?”

Thor laughed, his laughter booming off his bed chambers high walls,

“All of us Brother Loki of course! We must battle and return what has been taken from us!” Thor strutting outside again,

“Ready yourself swiftly Brother to battle!”

When he’s door slammed behind his brother, Loki glowered up to his books now wishing to procrastinate. With another long groan the God got up making his way to his looking glass. With bored eyes Loki watched his reflection changing to his battle armor. He felt his small and large blades weighing on his upper arms and chest along with his heavier chest plate. Although this didn't weigh him down while in combat, his armor was made so he could move more flexibly and act swifter than any other Imprudent Asgardian’s warrior.

Although he still sighed with self-indulgence exasperation at his reflection. He still did not look or appear as grand as his brother Thor, the greater beloved son of Odin All Father. Thor was gifted with Miolnir, his build sturdier and was thought to be stronger than him. Loki though felt he was sharper and more gifted then his brother with sorcery, his gifts always (and most likely would today) get them out of another chaotic situation. In battle Thor was arrogant and reckless always over judging his actions never truly taking his surroundings into account.

Thus nonetheless, he’s Father never saw Loki as the worthy son with his actions going unnoticed or unsung. It was one of the reasons he adored Louisa’s attention and presence. The God of Mischief could not do a thing wrong in her eyes, even after the mediocre murder he committed on her Father; she still loved him just the same. To her his enchantments were astonishing, his wit and intelligence inspiring her to always ask questions, her curiosity charming him. She appreciated him unlike his family or his, “friends.”

She made the mocking and abuse from the warriors of Asgard worth it. He didn't mind being tormented about looking after Louisa because he cared so much for her, their words had no effect on him. Certainly he didn't want to have to deal with it but he still didn't mind it. Loving Louisa wasn't a sign of weakness like Thor thought it was, to him it was strength.

Because he knew, after each day, he would return to her watching her smile broadly jumping into his arms giggling with glee.

He looked up to where the sun sat in the sky frowning,

_Just five more hours. ___


End file.
